愛 'AI'
by itachislovelywife
Summary: ..."Aku mencintaimu." kalimat sederhana keluar mengejutkan dari mulut Sasuke disela ciumannya, tapi Sasuke tahu hal itu adalah benar. Ia mencintai Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

**NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

.

.

.

**_Hallo semuanya.. saya muncul lagi dengan fic baru! Fic ABAL! XD_**

**_Oia, makasih buat _****_Natsumo Kagerou, semoga kamu baca ini ;) makasih buat koreksinya dan juga masukannya di fic 'just be mine' ..karena saya belom tau mo ngelanjutin fic itu ato nggak sooooo..saya ngucapin terima kasihnya disini nggak papa kan yah? :) itu sangat sangat berarti buat saya. :)_**

**_SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUANYA... kritik dan saran sangat sangat diterima.. ;)_**

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Langit mulai gelap saat dua orang remaja memasuki gerbang Konoha. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Seorang pemuda berambut melawan gravitasi untuk kesekian kalinya menatap ke langit yang sudah mulai gelap, kemudian pandangannya kembali ke depan. Ada sesuatu yang memenuhi pikirannya. Sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak paham. Ia terus menerus merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya, dan gejolak itu semakin menjadi-jadi setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan gadis yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya sekarang.

Mata hitam sekelam malam-nya beberapa kali melayang ke arah gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya, kemudian dengan cepat kembali memandang ke depan. Pemuda itu tampak gelisah, matanya berkeliaran ke sekeliling, tapi selalu berakhir pada gadis yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya itu.

Disisi lain, gadis berambut _soft pink_ terus menatap ke depan dengan sebuah senyum ringan terbentuk di bibirnya. Langkahnya tampak ringan dan riang. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari ketidaknyamanan temannya itu.

Pemuda itu tampak terus gelisah, matanya terus berkeliaran, sesuatu yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya tidak mau meninggalkan kepalanya, ini tidak seperti dia.

"Sakura," akhirnya dia memanggil nama gadis itu. Nadanya tenang, hampir seolah-olah dia telah memikirkan namanya dan dengan sengaja menyuarakan itu.

Gadis yang namanya baru saja disebut oleh pemuda itu menoleh. " Hm? Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" jawabnya lembut.

"Um ... " mendadak Sasuke merasakan bahu-nya menegang, ia memalingkan mukanya dengan cepat. "Tidak ada."

"Hm?" Sakura menatapnya penasaran, namun pemuda di sampingnya itu hanya diam dan tatapannya kembali lurus ke depan. Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan pandangannya kembali ke depan.

Memastikan Sakura tidak melihat ke aranya lagi, Sasuke kembali mengamati gadis itu dari ujung matanya. Perasaan aneh yang muncul dalam dirinya terasa semakin kuat saat ia menyadari mereka semakin dekat dengan pemukiman-pemukiman warga Konoha. Itu berarti mereka akan segera berpisah. _Sakura akan segera pergi. Dia tidak akan melihat gadis itu lagi sampai besok pagi_. Pikiran itu membuatnya sedih dan cemas .

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?" jawabnya cepat, sedikit terlalu cepat. Ia spontan menoleh ke arah gadis itu seperti penuh harap, berbagai harapan yang sudah bermunculan pada dirinya.

"Apakah ... aku boleh menggandeng tangan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura malu-malu, terlihat semburat merah di pipi putihnya .

Mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka karena kaget. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang dari tadi sempat ia harap. Berharap Sakura akan mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Kau ingin kita bergandengan tangan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sekalem mungkin, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, kembali melihat ke depan untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ti-tidak ... jika Sasuke-_kun _tidak mau," jawab Sakura lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha mencoba menutupi raut sedih di wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedih saat melihat Sasuke lebih memilih memandang ke jalan yang kosong dari pada ke arahnya. "Jika itu menjadi masalah ... "

"Tidak." kata Sasuke cepat. Bisa dibilang sangat cepat.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh dan mendongak menatap Sasuke yang ternyata pandangan pemuda itu masih lurus ke jalan. "Apa aku boleh?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan mungil gadis itu.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan detak jantungnya seperti berhenti sesaat, ketika ia merasakan hangat, lembut. Tangannya digenggam oleh tangan mungil Sakura yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka, tapi tidak seperti keheningan sebelumnya. Ada rasa hangat dan nyaman dalam keheningan saat ini. Mata mereka saling tatap dan mereka tidak bergerak, seperti keduanya mendadak menjadi patung. Sasuke samar-samar bisa mendengar detak jantung Sakura yang berdetak sangat cepat, seperti kecepatan detak jantung dirinya.

Perlahan, mereka mulai berjalan lagi. Saat ini tidak perlu untuk berbicara. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan entah bagaimana, mereka tahu bahwa itu tidak perlu. Mereka pernah berpegangan tangan beberapa kali sebelumnya, dalam situasi genting pada saat menjalankan misi dengan team tujuh dan juga pada saat ujian chunin. Tapi tidak pernah seperti ini.

Sasuke tahu tangan Sakura sangat lembut, tapi sekarang ia menyadari kalau tangan gadis itu benar-benar lembut, tidak hanya lembut tapi juga hangat. Tidak peduli seberapa lembut dan polosnya tautan tangan ini, saat ini dia sadar, sentuhan mereka, meskipun hanya sebatas kulit telapak tangan, tapi itu seperti menjadi suatu hal yang sangat intim dan itu membuat Sasuke mulai gugup. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah itu dia, atau keduanya, telapak tangan mereka mulai berkeringat, dan itu membuat hal-hal menjadi buruk, suasana canggung tak ayal menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah memasuki pemukiman-pemukiman desa, dan apartemen Sakura sudah terlihat. Ya, mereka tahu, ini adalah waktunya bagi mereka untuk berpisah, seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini tidak mudah, keduanya seperti tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Mereka berhenti, tapi genggaman tangan mereka tidak lepas. Mereka berdiri canggung.

Sakura memandang ke arah gedung apartemennya. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin melepaskan tangan Sasuke, benar-benar tidak ingin.

Sasuke di sisi lain juga tidak ingin, dan bahkan dia seperti tidak ada niat untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Hening.

"Apakah Sasuke-_kun_ mau masuk? Aku akan memasak makan malam." ucap Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu repot."

Tampak sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Sakura setelah mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. "Aku anggap itu sebagai ya." ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum manis. Tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Sasuke membuatnya mudah untuk menarik Sasuke berjalan ke arah apartemennya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, sakura menggeledah tasnya untuk mengambil kunci. Sakura tampak sedikit kesusahan saat mencari kuncinya hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Mungkin kita harus melepaskan tangan kita dulu." ucap Sasuke, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak rela.

Sakura menoleh memandang Sasuke sebentar, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada tangan mereka yang masih saling bertautan. Sepertinya Sakura hampir melupakan kalau tangannya masih terus bertautan dengan tangan Sasuke. Pandangan Sakura kembali beralih pada Sasuke dan kali ini dibarengi dengan sebuah senyum canggung, ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Saat tangannya terlepas, entah kenapa Sakuke tiba-tiba merasa sangat kosong, ini sangat aneh.

Setelah Sakura berhasil membuka pintu apartemennya, mereka memasuki apartemen dan melepaskan sepatu mereka. Sasuke menaruh tasnya di lantai dekat pintu masuk. Ia hanya berdiri diam disana. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memasuki apartemen Sakura dan ini juga adalah yang pertama kalinya ia memasuki apartemen seorang wanita. Apartemen Sakura tampak begitu feminim, sangan jauh beda dengan apartemen Naruto dan juga rumahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, Ayo masuk."

Sasuke merasakan telapak tangannya kembali hangat. Sakura menggenggam tangannya lagi dan itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik lagi, tidak lagi kosong.

Sekali lagi, keheningan menyelimuti mereka ketika mata mereka kembali bertemu. Ini terasa sangat aneh, mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan atau dilakukan selanjutnya.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, mata mereka tertutup seolah mencoba menikmati sensasi dari sentuhan bibir itu. Hanya bibir bertemu bibir, tidak lebih.

Sama seperti saat tangan mereka saling bertautan, saat ini tidak satupun dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan ciuman itu.

Ini aneh, Sasuke tidak memahaminya, sesuatu yang ia tidak bisa mengerti kembali muncul dalam dirinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tangannya yang bebas kini sudah melingkar di tubuh Sakura dan bibirnya sekarang berada pada bibir Sakura. Yang ia tahu sekarang hanyalah ia tidak ingin menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir gadis itu, dan entah kenapa dalam dirinya muncul suatu keinginan yang lebih dari sekedar bibir bertemu bibir.

Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuang jauh-jauh keinginan itu, ia tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa berakibat buruk pada hubungan mereka. Ya, disini mereka hanya sebatas teman. Hanya teman.

Saat sedang bergelut melawan keinginannya, Sasuke dikagetkan oleh Sakura yang sedikit menekan bibirnya. Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar dan ia membeku untuk beberapa saat, sebelum nalurinya dengan cepat mengambil alih. Matanya kembali terpejam. Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dan nafasnya menjadi lambat.

Bibir mereka perlahan menyatu. sebuah kecupan-kecupan lembut kini sedang mereka rasakan. Sakura melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan mengangkat lengannya melingkar di leher Sasuke, ujung-ujung jarinya dengan lembut menjelajah kulit kepala dan leher Sasuke .

Sasuke membawa tangannya yang semula bertautan dengan tangan sakura pada pinggang gadis itu, ia menekan tubuh Sakura mendekat untuk merapat padanya. Gerakan tangan Sakura pada leher dan kulit kepalanya, ditambah dengan tubuh Sakura yang menekannya mulai mengisi pikiran sasuke dengan kabut. Sasuke merasakan begitu banyak sensasi yang menyenangkan pada saat yang bersamaan. Sebuah sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya, ia mencium Sakura dengan seluruh jiwanya.

Sebuah suara kecil merangkak naik dari tenggorokan Sakura. Suara itu menyebabkan Sasuke hampir kehilangan dirinya sepenuhnya. Pikirannya sudah terlalu mendung, ia harus segera menyadarkan dirinya sebelum alam bawah sadarnya benar-benar menguasainya. -,-

Mereka melepaskan tautan bibir itu, untuk bernafas. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin berhenti mencium Sakura, tapi tampaknya Sakura membutuhkan istirahat. Masih terengah-engah, Sasuke menatap Sakura. Mata Sakura setengah tertutup, bibirnya masih terbuka dan tampak jelas bibir mungil itu sedikit bengkak. Sekarang Sasuke tahu apa rasanya dari ciuman, dan bibir Sakura memiliki efek banyak pada saraf-nya, meskipun hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

"Sasuke-_kun_." ucap sakura tidak lebih dari bisikan halus, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Dia sangat kehabisan nafas. Sudah sejak dulu Sakura diam-diam ingin Sasuke menciumnya, namun dia tidak pernah benar-benar menyangka mereka akan ciuman seperti tadi.

"Sakura."

Hening.

Mata mereka saling tatap dan ada kebingungan didalam sorot mata keduanya, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya mereka bisa berciuman seperti tadi. Ciuman itu terasa seperti ungkapan perasaan dari dalam diri mereka yang tidak bisa mereka ungkapkan dengan kalimat.

Mereka tidak bergerak. Mereka tidak melepaskan satu sama lain. Dari jarak yang sangat dekat itu, mereka bisa dengan jelas mendengar detak jantung masing-masing, detak jantung yang sangat tidak normal. Detak jantung keduanya sangat cepat.

Perlahan, mereka kembali menyatukan bibir mereka lagi dan merapatkan kembali tubuh mereka yang sempat sedikit terpisah. Saat ini tidak perlu untuk berbicara, dan entah bagaimana, mereka tahu bahwa itu tidak perlu.

"Aku mencintaimu." kalimat sederhana keluar mengejutkan dari mulut Sasuke disela ciumannya, tapi Sasuke tahu hal itu adalah benar. Ia mencintai Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fic ini buat Ifaharra Sasusaku yang minta bikin lanjutanya.. ini buat kamu Ifaharra-chan maaf kalo sedikit berbau-bau dewasa hahaha.. :D :***_

_**Makasih banget buat Uchiha Shesura-chan, Nabil, Sakiuchi-chan, Riuchi, SasukexSakura, Guest.. makasih udah nyempetin baca dan mau repot-repot kasih review.. itu sungguh sangat sangat berarti buat saya. Thankyuuuu..:***_  
_**Dan makasih juga buat 894 visitors di chap sebelumnya LOL XD**_

_**#Di chap 1, ceritanya mereka baru pulang dari misi :D ..oia, buat Guest soal fic "Just be mine" saya masih belum dapet ide cerita selanjutnya mo gimana hehehe.. kasih saya ide dooong? hehehe.. :) iya, kalo udah dapet ide ntar saya usahain.. Makasiiih.. :***_

_**SELAMAT MEMBACA.. ;)**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura mencoba untuk membalikkan badannya di tempat tidur, ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh sepasang tangan yang kuat. Ia pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan mengerjap perlahan, menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya yang agak redup di ruangan itu. Sakura melihat sebuah ruangan yang sangat ia kenal, itu adala kamarnya. Dan sepasang lengan yang melilit di tubuhnya adalah milik Sasuke.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, Sakura dengan pelan dan hati-hati memutar tubuhnya, berbalik menghadap pemuda itu. Bibir Sakura membentuk sebuah senyum saat mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan semalam. Ia memandang wajah Sasuke yang masih terlelap, rambut Sasuke terlihat acak-acakan dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka, entah kenapa itu membuat Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari yang biasanya. Ya, Sasuke masih sama , tapi di mata Sakura , saat ini Sasuke terlihat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Saat sedang tenggelam menikmati ketampanan wajah Sasuke, Sakura dikagetkan dengan kedua lengan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat.

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

Lagi-lagi Sakura kembali tersenyum mengingat kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke disela ciuman mereka semalam. Itu hanya pernyataan sederhana._ Aku mencintaimu_. Tapi pernyataan itu bisa membangkitkan begitu banyak emosi dalam dirinya, bahagia, senang, itu sudah jelas.

"Ngh.." gumam Sasuke tak jelas. Sakura merasakan Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan tubuh Sasuke sedikit bergerak, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya kembali.

Sasuke mengerang pelan dan sebelah tangannya terangkat memegang dahinya, matanya perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan fokusnya. Lambat laun sebuah senyum menyebar di wajahnya saat pandangannya bertumpu pada sosok Sakura yang ada di pelukannya.

"Hey," bisiknya Sakura, tersenyum balik padanya.

"Hey," bisik Sasuke balik, "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar serak.

Sakura memeriksa jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarnya. "Sekitar jam empat," katanya.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun." gumam Sasuke, ia kembali melilitkan sebelah tangannya yang tadi sempat terlepas dari tubuh Sakura. Sasuke memutar badannya sehingga posisi tubuhnya menjadi terlentang, lalu ia mencoba menarik tubuh Sakura ke atasnya. tapi gadis itu menolak.

"Hm?" Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kecewa pendapat penolakan Sakura. _Mungkinkah Sakura menyesali apa yang sudah mereka lakukan semalam? _pikir Sasuke. Mendadak Sasuke merasa takut kalau Sakura sampai menyesali semuanya. Ya, disini mereka hanya teman, dan Sasuke tidak tahu apakah sekarang Sakura masih mencintainya atau tidak. Dulu ia tahu kalau Sakura mencintainya, karena gadis itu pernah secara terang-terangan menyatakan langsung padanya, tapi itu dulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan dalam beberapa tahun itu pasti banyak yang telah berubah, dan kemungkinan besar rasa cinta Sakura padanya juga sudah berubah, atau mungkin malah sudah hilang. Mendadak sebuah ketakutan menjalar dalam diri Sasuke.

"A-aku mau ke toilet, sebaiknya Sasuke-_kun_ kembali tidur dulu." ucap Sakura sedikit gugup, entah darimana Sakura mendapatkan kalimat itu, sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar ingin ke toilet. Sakura hanya sedikit bingung dan kecewa, karena Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata tentang apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka semalam.

Sakura dengan pelan melepaskan kedua lengan Sasuke yang melilit tubuhnya. Ia bangun sehingga sekarang posisinya menjadi duduk di atas tempat tidur. Sakura mencengkeram selimut pada dadanya saat matanya mencari pakaiannya di lantai, tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa disana. Seketika wajah Sakura langsung memerah padam saat ingat apa yang semalam mereka lakukan di ruang tamunya, semalam mereka seolah tidak sabar dan tergesa-gesa, sampai-sampai mereka saling menelanjangi satu sama lain di ruang tamunya. ~,~

Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang Sakura cari, ia segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan bajumu," ucap Sasuke, kemudian turun dari tempat tidur.

"Um." Angguk Sakura, ia sedikit lega, ia tidak harus turun dari tempat tidur dalam keadaan telanjang.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah padam saat ia melihat Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur, Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya berusaha untuk tidak melihat Sasuke yang dalam keadaan sama seperti dirinya, tidak mengenakan pakaian selembar-pun.

"A-ambilkan yang di lemari pakaian saja, dan disana juga ada beberapa handuk, Kalau sasuke-_kun_ mau, Sasuke-_kun _bisa mengenakan itu untuk sementara."

Sasuke mengikuti perintah sakura, ia membuka lemari pakaian Sakura. Sebelum ia mengambilkan pakaian untuk Sakura, ia mengambil salah satu handuk yang ada disana dan membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan handuk itu, kemudia ia mengambil pakaian sakura secara asal.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan pakaian yang tadi ia ambil dari lemari sakura, dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah t -shirt dan celana pendek.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura tampak canggung.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu untuk memberi ruang pribadi pada Sakura supaya ia bisa berpakaian.

Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menuju pintu dengan tatapan sedih, ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum berdiri untuk mengenakan pakaiannya. Sekarang Sakura benar-benar merasa sedih dan kecewa karena Sasuke tetap tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun tentang apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka semalam.

-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian lengkap duduk di ruang tamu sambil melamun, matanya menatap kosong pada objek di depannya. Sakura belum keluar dari kamarnya, dan gadis itu belum mengucapkan sepatah kata tentang apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka tadi malam.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka tiba-tiba bisa berciuman dan berakhir dengan melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh mereka lakukan. Tidak boleh, bukan hanya karena mereka bukan suami istri ataupun pasangan, mereka tidak ada ikatan percintaan yang jelas, mereka hanya sekedar teman, hanya teman.

Sekarang Sasuke tahu dan yakin perasaan apa yang ia rasakan pada Sakura, dan kalimat yang semalam meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya adalah benar, ia mencintai Sakura, sangat mencintainya. Ya, hal itu bisa menjadi alasannya kenapa ia mencium Sakura. Lalu apa yang menjadi alasan Sakura yang juga menciumnya? Apakah Sakura juga mencintainya, apakah perasaan Sakura padanya masih seperti dulu? Apakah Sakura mau melakukan 'itu' dengannya karena cinta atau hanya karena nafsu sesaat?

Sasuke tidak memiliki jawaban, tapi yang ia tahu adalah, malam mereka yang penuh gairah dan spontanitas itu, akan membuat hubungan mereka ketingkat selanjutnya yang lebih baik atau mungkin sebaliknya, akan mengakibatkan jarak diantara mereka. Semua jawabannya hanya ada pada Sakura sekarang.

Sakura muncul dari kamar tidurnya dan tampak sedikit tidak nyaman. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahnya. Sakura melirik bajunya yang kemarin ia pakai terletak rapi pada sofa ruang tamunya, sepertinya Sasuke melipat baju itu untuknya. :3

Mereka terlihat canggung. Mereka diam. Mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Keduanya berpikir apakah yang semalam mereka lakukan adalah untuk yang pertama dan juga yang terakhir? Sekarang hubungan mereka dalam daerah tidak jelas, di suatu tempat antara teman dan kekasih, mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Keduanya sama-sama berharap bahwa semalam adalah awal dari hubungan mereka untuk menuju tingkat selanjutnya yang lebih baik, tapi keduanya seperti tidak ada keberanian untuk menanyakan hal itu, keduanya takut untuk mendengar hal yang tidak ingin mereka dengar.

Semalam Sasuke secara tidak sengaja telah mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada Sakura, tapi gadis itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, mungkinkah Sakura tidak mendengarnya?

Sakura sebenarnya merasa sedikit bingung dan juga kecewa, karena saat mereka melakukan hal 'itu' dan juga sebelum mereka terlelap karena kecapaian, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Dan bahkan ketika bangun, Sasuke hanya menanyakan jam, padahal Sakura sangat berharap Sasuke akan mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya, seperti semalam saat mereka berciuman di ruangan ini. Ya, Sakura mendengar jelas saat Sasuke mengatakan perasaan cintanya, saat itu ia sangat bahagia, ia juga ingin mengatakan kalau ia juga mencintai Sasuke, tapi ciuman dan perlakuan pemuda itu membuat pikirannya kosong dan ia seperti kehilangan suaranya.

"Ah, aku akan membuat teh panas. Sasuke-_kun _mau teh panas?" ucap Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang penuh kecanggungan itu.

Sasuke menggeleng dan tersenyum penuh kasih, untuk beberapa saat mereka melupakan kekalutan hati mereka.

"Apakah Sasuke-_kun_ lapar? Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu," tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kejadian semalam mungkin membuat semuanya menjadi terasa lebih canggung, tapi Sakura tidak akan membiarkan hal itu merusak persahabatan mereka.

Sasuke kembali menggeleng. " Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke untuk beberapa alasan.

Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa detik, tidak cukup untuk mengetahui apa yang harus dikatakan lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," ucap Sasuke, ia berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke tahu, ia masih ingin tetap disana. Dan _Kamisama_ juga tahu, dia ingin tetap disana. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tidak ingin terus berada disana adalah, kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia dapat saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia takut Sakura sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, saat ini ia benar-benar belum siap untuk mendengar hal seperti itu.

Sakura menatap kosong, mencoba untuk memproses apa yang baru saja ia dengar, _Sasuke akan pulang?_

"Aa." jawab Sakura, ia berdiri dan memberi Sasuke sebuah senyum yang sedikit di paksakan.

Sasuke sekilas melihat kesedihan pada sorot mata Sakura, sebelum gadis itu memberinya sebuah senyum yang menurut Sasuke terlihat sedikit aneh, tidak seperti senyum-senyum Sakura yang biasa ia lihat.

"Sampai ketemu lagi," ucap Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sakura hanya diam memandang Sasuke yang kini sedang mengambil tasnya di samping pintu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. _Mungkinkah semalam ia salah dengar saat sasuke bilang mencintainya? Mungkinkah itu cuma halusinasinya saja? _Tidak, Sasuke tidak boleh pergi sebelum ia mengetahui kejelasan perasaan Sasuke padanya.

Ya, sekarang atau tidak. Dia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke, untuk mengetahui apakah Sasuke benar-benar merasakan hal yang sama atau tidak. Ia perlu tahu apakah semalam hanya berdasar nafsu sesaat atau karena berdasar cinta.

"Sasuke-_kun?_" panggil sakura, suaranya terdengar terlalu keras di apartemen yang kosong.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura, alisnya bertanya, sorot matanya penuh harapan.

"Jangan pergi." ucap Sakura, nadanya terdengar penuh harap.

Sasuke merasa detak jantungnya melejat dan mengamuk hebat di dalam dadanya. _Sakura menyuruhnya jangan pergi?_ Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan kebahagiaannya, ia tersenyum selebar mungkin, mungkin ini adalah senyum terlebar yang pernah terbentuk di bibirnya setelah peristiwa pembantaian clan Uchiha. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_, tetaplah disini." ucap Sakura. Mata _emerald_ nya bertemu dengan mata _onyx_ Sasuke .

Sasuke menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka dalam sekejap, ia menarik sakura ke dalam pelukannya, ia memeluk Sakura sangat erat.

.

.

.

"Sakit, Sasuke-_kun_." rintih Sakura, Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya terlalu kencang.

"Oh, maaf ... maafkan aku," Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan menghadap ke bawah dengan raut bersalah. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah masih Sakit?" tanya Sasuke penuh kekhawatiran.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke, sebelum ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menangkupkannya pada kedua sisi pipi Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis.

Tampak raut lega di wajah Sasuke, ia tersenyum dan menatap mata _emerald_ gadis dalam pelukannya itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat." bisik Sasuke, matanya menyorotkan penuh kesungguhan dan cinta.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum bahagia, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca karena kebahagian yang meluap dari dalam dirinya. Sakura dengan cepat berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Sasuke membungkuk untuk melakukan hal yang sama, dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu. :)

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.


End file.
